


The gods must be lying

by Asxidistra



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Im weak for this pair ngl, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Wilbur, No beta we die twice like dream in jail, Power Dynamics, Sapnap deals with emotional abuse, Sapnap is very depressed and Techno feels nothing at this point, Techno is kind of a mortal god?? same as dream ig, Techno seems confident but he isnt, deadass i posted this to add some works to the sapnap and techno tag, i don't know how to tag, im not shipping the real people, it's pretty sad if you think about it but idk, very metaphotrical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asxidistra/pseuds/Asxidistra
Summary: Three times Sapnap thinks of kissing Techno, and one time he does.OrSapnap tries to escape his reality at night, finding refuge on Techno's endless rants about power, beauty and freedom. All the things he couldn't have.
Relationships: Sapnap/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), mentioned Sapnap/Dream
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	The gods must be lying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not shipping real people, this is just the personas. Also sorry if it's weird, English is not my first language. If I get motivated enough I might post a second chapter of very domestic fluff idk. This was 5k I was not going to read it again im tired so sorry in advance.

The first time he thought about it, Sapnap never really questioned himself on why.

It was rather a comfortable night, there were no wars going on at the moment, and despite the daily tension the temporary peace brought, at night there was no need to hide from others, the city went silent only accompanied by the sounds of the wind brushing the leaves from the trees. 

The raven wasn’t exactly fond of L’manberg, he had fought to destroy it and now that it stood as a proudly injured nation with Schlatt as president, he had no business being in the territory, he wasn’t even interested in the political wars that the president and Tommy and Wilbur had going on. But he always stood beside Dream, whenever Dream threatened to destroy the nation, his loyalty stayed with the masked man.

Once he stood beside him as a friend.

Along the way, it turned into more, he stood beside him as a lover.

And now, he simply served the masked man as a sword, a weapon the other could use whenever he wanted, no matter the circumstances. He would stay by his side even if the blond told him that love had faded between them, and that he was free to choose a side. How could he choose a different side? he wasn't strong enough to raise his sword at Dream, he could never.

His loyalty was tied to the blond man.

He kept walking around the city, kicking a stray rock along his path until the rock stopped somewhere, specifically in front of someone. The black boots playfully kicked the rock away from the paved street. Sapnap immediately raised his head from looking at the ground, recognizing the unmistakably fancy boots as Technoblade’s.

The pinkette simply stared at him with an unreadable expression, it was always hard to determine what he was thinking, and his voice didn’t really help on that part, monotone as always, sometimes provoking others to fight him if they dared. Many tried but as the people of L’manberg whispered, Technoblade never dies.

Without saying a word, the raven backed away slowly, ready to get his sword out and slash the hybrid if necessary, especially considering how Techno was helping Pogtopia on the revolution against the goat hybrid himself.

“Relax, nerd. I’m not here to fight.” The older spoke as he raised his hands in an innocent gesture, it didn’t really suit him, Sapnap thought. “What brings you inside these walls, puppy?” the pet name already familiar to him.

The first time Techno had used the pet name on him was the first time they encountered each other with no swords or armor, just two men scarred by the pointless wars they fought for others, while Sapnap fought for Dream, Techno seemingly fought for his brother Wilbur. Techno had referred to him as a puppy for the way he followed the blonde around, ready to jump at anyone who wanted to challenge his power over the SMP.

Now, the name had no effect on his temper, he couldn't help but feel fond of it. His little escapades to L’manberg at night, hoping to find the blood god wandering around the land he was forbidden from entering had brought him to the point where he wanted to see him, whether it was to discuss and banter, or to just enjoy each other’s company.

“I could ask you the same thing” he replied back, sounding a little more snarky than he wanted to, but nonetheless spoke again. “I just decided to go out on a walk, that’s all”

“So far away from the smp?” Sapnap suddenly felt the urge to wipe the older’s smirk of his face, he was always so confident about everything he said, the raven couldn’t help but wonder if there were times where the pinkette looked vulnerable or lost.

If so, he secretly hoped one day he could see it.

“Well, I’m not tied completely to the smp, i can still wander around if I want”

“But you are so devoted to Dream, It amazes me how he can keep you so tied up to him” He lets out a bark of laughter at his own thoughts, just thinking of it, as he shakes his head, an habit the raven had caught on as Techno’s favourite to do “how can a masked man can hold so much power” a rhetorical question the younger wouldn’t bother to answer, too complicated and yet so simple.

“It’s different, you’re devoted to Wilbur as well.” He didn’t bother masking his voice from the defensive tone it took, as he looked to the empty eyes of the enchanted pig mask “aren’t you the same?, hiding under a mask like a coward” he smirked satisfyingly as he flicked some hair off his eyes, waiting eagerly for a reaction.

“Wilbur is different, yes he is my brother but there’s more under my reasons to do this. The difference between Dream and I is that I’m loyal, he’s not.” He wasn’t wrong, Dream was only interested in his own whims and motivations, he wasn’t interested in his so-called friends.

He took what he wanted, and left without saying sorry. Just as he did with Sapnap, took his heart and walked away.

Techno huffed before he guided his own hands to his mask, painfully slowly unclasping the mask off and removing it from his face before he made it disappear into his inventory, revealing the soft and pale skin of his face, his red eyes shining impossibly bright on the night, crowned by soft and pink eyelashes that elegantly raised themselves more than eyelashes usually did. It was the first time the younger had seen his face and he was gorgeous, almost ethereal under the starry skies.

He wanted to kiss him.

“I don’t hide myself behind the mask, I simply allow my enemies a fair fight, I’ve been told my eyes are distractingly bright.” It sounded like he was exaggerating but he really wasn't, Sapnap could hardly tear his eyes away from the red orbs. He eventually did as he motioned for them to sit down on the grass.

After both of them comfortably sat down in silence, he decided to speak again. “Then where is your loyalty placed in?”

“I stand against governments, not against the people who make them. My enemy is not Schlatt, it’s the power that being L’manberg’s leader brings and how it turns people into monsters.” A simple explanation that didn’t really sit well with Sapnap, it felt wrong against all the things he was taught.

“I always thought you could be more than just Dream’s sidekick if you ever decided to stand your own ground.” It almost sounded tempting. But they were so different, Techno could never understand what love felt like, and Sapnap could never understand what true freedom left like.

Both of them understood.

“As in?”

“Well, you could be a God, you certainly have the beauty of one.” There was no shame neither hidden intentions on the pinkette’s' comment, he simply stated what he thought was true, despite how awkward it would be under normal circumstances, now the comment seemed sincere enough to please Sapnap’s thirst for praise. At this point it didn’t matter who, he just wanted to be told he was doing good, that his daily training to protect both of his friends was enough. 

Despite the eagerness, he stood quiet, trying to take everything in, what the other implied. “I’m not fit to wear a crown. Too much power that I’m not sure I’ll ever be worthy of.” He shrugged and automatically responded.

Ever since the start of the SMP, when the land was free of the countless constructions, when there were only the three of them, Dream explained that someday, George would be king. When the day came, he was appointed as knight, the guardian dog that would never bite the hand that fed him. He could never hold strong aspirations for power, he was a weapon with a purpose, not a conscience.

He would fight for them, not for friendship or love. He would fight because that was his only purpose, the only moment he felt like his life had meaning was when he slashed the neck of those brave enough to oppose them.

“If you do it for power, then yes. That power will be your prison.” Simple words that escaped the pink haired man beside him, but they resonated deep within him, as if he finally understood that it wasn’t power what he searched for, but freedom from the terrible dependence he was under Dream’s wing. 

“The first time I saw you, I thought you looked like a deity of fire, you held yourself with so much strength. It was different from anything I’ve seen before. The passion in your eyes and the way the sword in your hand became just another extension of your body was captivating, a dancing fire I could not look away from.”

If Sapnap was a fire, then Dream was his oxigen.

He was thankful that the darkness of the night covered them both and hid his face from the blush on his cheeks. While Techno’s gaze was long lost on the forests surrounding the city. For the first time that night, the raven took the time to observe his face, the tired dark circles under his eyes were the loyal witnesses of his work for revolution, his attire looking a little more perfect than usual, no stains of blood to be seen.

The more he thought about what to say, the less he could actually bring himself to say something.

So in the silence, Techno continued. “I’m curious. What will you do when everything is destroyed? when Dream falls down from his throne? when George turns his back on you? what will you do when you lose those you love to that power you protect?” He turned to look at Sapnap, who simply closed his mouth with a stern look and teared his eyes away from him in silence.

That night, Techno left without a goodbye, but a parting gift was left on the ground, a shiny and rare enchanted apple.

\---

The second time, it was a little more clear to him why.

The festival was over, the city was in chaos and Sapnap could not care less about those mourning the death of the damned boy, Techno was right, L’manberg was a place of despair, it’s only purpose being a torture house for those who so valiantly fought for it’s freedom.

It was pathetic, really.

But there he was, a little dizzy after taking an invisibility potion and stacked a few ones to go behind what seemed to be an angry Tommy, a delighted Wilbur and a rather serious Techno. He had seen everything that happened, the moment when Schlatt called him to the stage to publicly execute Tubbo as a way to establish an example of what would happen to traitors like him.

He saw when Techno’s hands were shaking in doubt, Tubbo was a child, and he wasn’t enough of a monster to execute the boy for spying in some useless info to his friend. It wasn’t right and everyone down the audience knew, even the power drunk vice president tried to reason with Schlatt.

The fireworks were loud on his ears, the screams, the fighting, the running and the clash of swords remained fresh on his memory as he trailed behind them, leading what seemed to be the ravine of Pogtopia, the tunnels barely visible with the lanterns placed by themselves when they first escaped exile.

He could faintly hear Tommy’s agitated voice “You killed him! not only him but almost everyone at the festival, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” his voice dripped of raw emotions, anger, desperation and a hint of sadness. Wilbur simply stood aside, offering the both of them more space to solve their issues, not before he playfully suggested the pit as a way of solving their differences.

“I heard you the first time Tommy.” Sapnap had never heard the pinkette talk so severely, especially to Tommy, considering the soft spot he held for the blue eyed boy. “What did you want me to do?'' Schlatt was exposing me to everyone in that place. Tubbo knew of the risks of being a spy. Don’t try and pin all the blame into me, Tommy.” He argued back, but still remained calm as ever.

Sapnap was trying his hardest to not make a single sound, so caught up on the conversation that he almost forgot to breath. Why was Technoblade so conflicted about what Tommy was saying? normally he wouldn’t really care about being labelled as a traitor, not after all he did to help Pogtopia.

Like expected, he saw them resolve the problem the only way he thought it could be done, fighting it out, no armor, no weapons.

The result was what he expected, Techno left the ravine to get some air, seemingly calm and collected, but the raven didn’t miss the way his blood stained fists were clenched, or how he was having trouble breathing as he made his way outside until a breeze of fresh air made its way to his face, gently lifting and entangling the pinkette’s hair.

Sapnap thought he looked majestic, all washed out by the afterglow of the massacre, having calmed down the echoing voices of his head that claimed blood. Blood for the blood god. 

“I know you’re there.” The low baritone voice startled Sapnap, as the potion started to wear off and like a veil being lifted, started revealing his defenseless form. He had no armor on and his sword was scattered on his inventory. “Didn’t know you enjoyed eavesdropping. Doesn’t suit you.”

“And I don’t, a little curiosity never hurt anybody.”

“Actually, it has.”

“That was not the point.” Sapnap argued back before he sat down on the grass, making it clear that he was not seeking a fight at the moment. Just like most of the nights they encountered each other on, he just wanted to talk. Finding the older’s ramblings rather charming rather than annoying.

“How are you dealing with your heartbreak?” He bluntly asked the raven, as the latter simply turned around, a little taken aback and surprised. He never told Techno he was in love with anyone, so what was he talking about?

“Pardon?” was the only phrase he could bring himself to say as he uncomfortably fidgeted with the white headband he usually wore, now on his hands.

“I mean- with Dream. I thought it was obvious that you were or are in love with him.” Techno nervously explained his point, which failed miserably to relieve Sapnap’s worry on how the fuck had he catch on to his feelings.

“I mean...good? there’s not much I can do about it.” He lied, hoping the doubt on his voice didn’t betray him this time, hoping Techno would not catch onto the obvious lie by now and call him out on it.

“That’s pretty alright.” 

Both knew and decided to stay quiet about it.

“Have you thought about what I told you? about my offer?” he simply questioned, tearing his gaze away from the boy beside him and staring now into the sky, remaining as unreadable as ever.

Again, that night he pretended he didn’t exactly understand the offer “I don’t know, I need time to think.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. He needed to figure out what the offer really meant. Was leaving Dream and the smp behind what he needed?

Not yet.

A bark of laughter brought him back to the moment, as he looked at Techno, who melodiously laughed at his expense. “You look like if you think any harder, your head will explode. Just take it easy.” A reassuring smile was thrown his way before he thought again.

He could kiss him and taste what freedom truly felt like.

But he was a coward, so he simply smiled back at him.

\---

The third time was more of an habit

The definitive war for L’manberg had ended. It wasn’t the first time he encountered the infamous blood god in the battlefield, and a gut feeling whispered to him that it wouldn’t be the last either. He stood alongside Punz, who silently as ever simply stared at the now new president of the damned city.

He saw in the corner of his eye the unsettled pinkette, something in his expression had changed, from pride to a look of betrayal as he turned to Tubbo, now president. On a swift motion that he almost missed, the hybrid shot an arrow to his shoulder and aimed directly to his skull for the next shot. Punz reacted to Dream’s order and sided with the piglin, standing menacingly to protect him from the infuriated Tommy.

“What are you doing? we won already!” The boy screamed as he watched his best friend squirm in pain, debating whether he should storm in despite Techno holding a gun to his head.

Techno moved around the scared boy as he spoke with fury on his eyes and voice, not a single intention of masking it for some other emotion, as his voice went a little higher than usual. “You want to be a hero, Tommy?”

The skulls were put in place, one after the other.

One was remaining for the beast to be summoned.

“Then die like one.” The last skull was in place and the beast started to slowly take shape, a terrifying screech could be heard as the place started to blow up, piece by piece. Followed by the beast who attacked and destroyed anything on it’s way.

Like that, he left the city to ruins.

Now, Sapnap was more than a little confused, their goal was to protect the city, not to ravage it further, then why was Dream celebrating as he saw more and more tnt to be detonated under the ground, causing chaos and destruction? why was he so surprised that the outcome was nothing but what the blonde desired from the beginning.

It was all just ruins upon ruins.

After they made sure to ruin the city, he fled the scene as well, not interested anymore in ruining the homes of those who in other circumstances he would call a friend. They have already won, only innocents remained in the city, and there was no honor in destroying what had already destroyed itself the moment independence came.

He kept walking until he found himself on the docks of the city, unaffected by the chaos long forgotten behind him. He felt a little lost, confused and slightly hurt by the secrecy among their group.

He sat down at the border as he took off his armor, not caring if someone had followed him as he let out a tired sigh. The water down his feet was cold, yet it remained calm as ever, as if the city it belonged to hadn’t just been destroyed and hurt deeply by betrayal of it’s very founder.

He was pulled away from his trance as he felt someone sit beside him.

He slightly turned his gaze from the water, dark gray meeting bright red, stained with a few drops of what he assumed were tears. Techno looked vulnerable as he teared his eyes to focus on the water, letting the tears flow freely in silence, and fall on his limp arms that rested on his lap.

“Wilbur is dead.” A declaration that came in a shaky tone as he sniffled slightly, cleaning the errand tears from his cheeks, trying to appear composed and controlled, despite the evident sorrow on his dull eyes.

The twins were complete opposites, while Wilbur enjoyed dancing, playing music and telling stories. Technoblade preferred to train with his sword, bask in the silence and peace of farming and reading books older than time. “How do you feel?” he asked a little awkward, he wasn’t exactly sure how much the situation hurt the pinkette, and he was way better with physical comfort rather than using his words to ease someone’s pain.

He looked at Sapnap with a look of annoyance, frowning but still letting the tears flow uninterested. “It feels as if half of my soul was torn apart from me.” The dry answer didn’t help. And as anxious as ever, the raven scooted closer to him, now their thighs were touching and their shoulders slightly brushed.

“What are you doing?” he asked, confused, almost ready to move further away from him before Sapnap quickly explained.

“I’m bad with words. This is the only way I know how to comfort someone.” He said as he hid the nervousness of his tone. Softly petting and caressing the pinkette’s back with his hand, drawing shapes and whispering sweet nothings to him, everything would be alright, but now he was allowed to cry his eyes out, he was allowed to show him how weak he felt.

Because the raven knew Techno would come back even stronger, even more determined to avenge his brother.

That night, they spoke about everything and nothing at the same time, they discussed their fates with no worries until the sun started to set, a messenger to set them all in flight and hide in their respective homes. The day was coming and the duty to respond to their actions came as harsh as ever.

The raven had fled to his house on the smp, slightly wondering if the other had forgotten about the proposition he had made. Techno was the forbbiden fruit he couldn’t have, the independence he could almost taste on his lips every time they encountered at night, talking about how much he had seen on his travels, the riches he had brought to his base from far away lands and how he could take him into adventures into the wild if he so wanted to.

But still, it was so difficult to forget all the things Dream had told him, how he hugged Sapnap after he hurt him just to shush his cries and clean his tears, he was always so good to him when he whispered praise to him. _“You’ll go good as long as you remember what I told you, Sapnap. You only need to trust me and do anything I say.”_

He had trouble trying to wipe the terrible habit out of him, he still struggled to grasp the concept that he was indeed able to think for himself, to take decisions, to make alliances with whoever he thought to be the better side for him. That he could compromise for a cause under a name and a leader. He was able to love whoever he wanted, he didn’t have to think about everything Dream imposed into him.

But still, he wans’t exactly sure on how he was managing to push away from his little world built in by Dream.

That time, he regretted on how he wasn’t able to bring himself to kiss the other man without thinking he was outrageously wrong on wanting a little of affection. To feel good about himself and recieve all the praise he wanted with no shame.

\---

The fourth time, it was devastatingly terrible.

He hadn’t seen the pinkette in four excruciating months. He had moved to the artic with his longtime friend Philza, after L’manberg turned into him as a traitor, he had no choice but seclude himself away, in a barren land where no one could find him easily. 

He hadn’t said goodbye or visited him ever since, Sapnap went countless times to the outskirts of the city, hoping to catch the pink strands flowing on the wind, or hear his low baritone voice laughing about some stupid comment Tommy would say. He missed the freedom his little escapades brought him, and more importantly, he regretted saying yes the moment the other proposed a change in his miserable life.

The God was gone and never seen again. He secretly hoped to see him walking outside of town like always, he would take his hand and cry, begging for Techno to take him away.

Like always, he was too late.

That night he was determined to abandon the place, to chase that freedom or die trying. Maybe that was exactly what pushed Wilbur over insanity to protect the city of his dreams, his unfinished symphony. And maybe he would die too chasing his freedom. Better die trying than from lack of it.

He had packed on his inventory all the things he deemed as necessary, rations for the way and for any emergency, his weapons and armor on in case he needed to fend for himself on the wild. He packed some tools he could need in case he encountered a snow storm and decidely step off his house. The moment he closed the door, a voice behind him spoke, severe but so calm, it was unsettling.

“Where are you going, Sapnap.” It was more of a demand than a request, and he froze in place, unable to speak or turn away to face the familiar voice that chased every corner of his nightmares. “Are you trying to leave _us?_ ”

The audacity of Dream made him scoff bitterly. “I don’t owe you anything, you gave me my freedom the moment you decided to stand up for yourself and not protect us, your friends.” He was surprised of himself, but didn’t falter on his speech, instead, he said again. “I deserve to be happy too.” He turned away and handed him the sword Dream gave him when he was appointed as knight, a parting significant gift left for him, it was the least he could do.

And like that, he left, without looking behind once, despite his urge and instincts that told him to go back and rethink his decisions. His trained brain screamed at him to go back, ask for forgiveness and even cry for the other to give him a home again.

But this time, he left the lying God behind for good.

The barren lands were never kind to the people who were not prepared to go through those lenghts, and Sapnap was thankful his desire to find him was stronger than the cold settling on his bones, or the rustling he could hear among the trees surrounding him.

He walked for what seemed to be eternity, he walked for days and lost his path more times he could remember, in a way that even if he wanted to go back he wouldn’t be able to despite how good he was with directions.

The cold was unforgiving, it suited Techno more than the lively cities and forgotten temples of the smp.

After hours of walking his rythm started to falter, his breath stuttering and his eyesight shaking. But despite that, he couldn’t take everything back now, he couldn’t retreat from what he had done and said, he would be free, on this life or another. It didn’t matter if he didn’t feel his fingers or if the cold winds fiercely bit his face with each step he took, deeper in the woods.

It didn’t matter because for the first time he was free to do so.

He was starting to lose all hope when he saw the dim light of a house, it was rather small and it was soon cleared up to be a whole village hidden in the snow, the people were appropiately dressed for the ocasion and many of the villagers were currently out of their houses, talking and some traiding their products with each other.

Life always found a way to establish itself even in the most dire of conditions, and so he would.

Nearing the entrance he collapsed, embracing the thought of death as he was taken away by a deep slumber.

\---

What he didn’t expect, was to open his eyes again, the light was rather bright on his eyes and he felt slightly sick as he regained conciousness and awareness. The place smelled of herbs and medicine, and he was no longer wearing his armor, and instead he wore warm clothes with the smell of new. He tried to sit up to look around the room, trying to make sense of the situation, it was empty and a few more beds were around, probably an infirmary made to treat the villagers.

The chimney provided of the warmth that embraced his body the moment he step out of the covers of the bed, as he lazily made his way towards what seemed to be his backpack, he was starving and needed some food if he wanted to be able to move anywhere near the door.

He was in the middle of devouring a piece of dried meat with a piece of old bread when someone came through the door. Two women came into the room, the first dressed as what seemed to be a doctor, with blonde hair and impossibly bright green eyes and the other one was covered in small totems and tokens, probably a witch doctor of some sorts. Her eyes were gray, almost nearing a pure white and her black hair formed a cascade down her shoulders.

“The visitor has awaken.” The raven woman spoke as she made her way near him, taking his face onto her hands carefully, analyzing every part of him like he was an item in sale. “This is the one you mentioned?” she asked the other, as he approached him as well.

“Don’t be so rough, Cora. We found him at the entrance wearing the armour the God wears too when he comes down. Could he be one of them?” Now Sapnap takes his head away from the inquisitive looks, feeling rather uncomfortable with the comments of the women who haven’t even bothered on asking him the questions instead.

But for his own amusement, he stays quiet.

The witch doctor examines him throghly, checking his hands and even going as far as opening his mouth, to look at his teeth. Almost as if he were a creature of some sorts. “As far as I can tell, he looks just like his kind. But this one is sick, the God must cure him immediately.” She demands as he walks away, ready to leave.

The blonde and more civilized one speaks this time “Well, what is it? is that why he didn’t wake up in so long?”

“His soul is tarnished and his heart is infected, it is very clear to me.” In a final note she leaves the room, leaving the both of them alone in an awkward silence.

“I’m sorry for all the fuss, sir. My name is Aradia, I’m the head doctor of this village. She was our priestess, she is out to seek help from the Blood God.” She mentioned as she motioned for him to sit down on the bed again. “You must rest, the travel here must’ve taken a toll on your body.” 

He quietly walked back and sat down, making eye contact with her before asking “The blood God?” 

“Yes, the kind God that came from far away lands to protect our little abandoned village, he has protected us and always comes when we need his help for urgent matters. Sometimes even spirits follow him around”

That sounded vaguely familiar to Techno and Ghostbur. 

“What does he look like?"

“Well…” she thinks briefly before adding “He was pink hair like the flower he brought the first time we saw him, he has the mask of a beast which conceals his eyes from us mortals. Sometimes his spirit friend follows around bringing riches from far away lands.” She adds with a smile, she seems content despite Techno’s terrifying aspect.

Sapnap pretends to be ignorant and asks about him, he hears tales of bravery and power, he learns how the pinkette was so determined to protect the village himself, giving them materials and training their young ones to fight the intruders, how he provides them with supplies when the unforgivable winter comes.

His heart warms as he starts to relax in the bed, he is no one in those lands, he doesn’t belong yet he fits perfectly in that place.

After an hour, a figure bursts into the room, he immediately recognizes the mask, but he was now dressed in the finest of furs, dyed of an enchanting light blue and white, accompanied by a new cape. Like Aradia mentioned before, Ghostbur cheerfully followed him around, the ghost recognized him and floated in front of his eyes.

“Oh Sapnap! you came here to take a little vacation?” he asks obvlivious to his eyes that started to tear up, and to Techno who takes his mask off as he makes eye contact with the raven.

“Did you…” Techno can’t bring himself to finish the sentence as Sapnap reaches out to him, desperately to feel contact, to grasp anything that makes him feel like this is not a dream, but the reality.

“I...I decided I would make up my mind about that offer.” He hiccuped as the pinkette hugged him softly, as if he was going to break if he put too much strenght into the hug. “I took too long, I’m sorry.”

Techno pulls away despite his instincts to hold the trembling young one closer. To look clearly at him in the eyes and realize Sapnap looked the strongest like that, standing up for himself and accepting of himself.

“I’m sorry I left.” His tone is still as monotone as ever, but something in him has changed, and the younger is not sure what.

At that moment then, is that Sapnap decides this was indeed what his heart had been aching to do, and plants a simple kiss on the other’s lips. It’s short and he barely presses into the kiss. He’s a mess and he feels lost. But the moment he pulls away to look at Techno, he realizes of many many things.

The fond smile on Techno’s face is more than rewarding.

He was cold and unforgiving, just like the artic.

And he had finally tasted the lips of freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
